toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Capture Level
A Capture Level (捕獲レベル Hokaku Reberu) is a numerical rating applied by the IGO which indicates the difficulty of successfully capturing a particular Ingredient. Considerations used in assigning capture levels can include a beast's fighting strength, but also their dangerous habitats, the other powerful beasts living alongside them, and the difficulty of successfully preparing or eating them. The capture level scale used by the IGO goes from Level 1 to Level 100. It is 'calibrated' against the strongest beast in the Human World, the sole creature at capture level 100. The more powerful beasts of the inhospitable Gourmet World are normally too remote and powerful for the IGO to determine their levels, so they are referred to as having 'unmeasurable' capture levels. Likewise, there are also ingredients within the Human World that are considered "below capture level 1" that usually comprise extremely easy to get foods that pose little or no danger. A capture level does not always refer solely to fighting strength also taking account of the environment, rarity and any other guardians or obstacles, but when it does a level 1 beast is described as harrowing enough to require at least a group of ten professional hunters, all armed with shotguns. Beyond Level 3, most conventional arms cease being useful at all. The capture level of an individual beast can change with its growth. Rikky, when introduced, had a capture level of 35 which has now risen to around level 70. Research has recently been completed on a device that can measure Capture Levels known as the Measuring Tongs. This instrument should be able to measure the Capture Level of beasts, including those over level 100 located in the Gourmet World. After the one and a half year time skip the IGO developed an even more advanced Capture Level measuring device called the Riddle Chapter. Beast Ingredients Mammal Beasts *'Thorn Weasel' (Capture Level 2) *'Friday Monkey' (Capture Level 2) *'Pup' (Capture Level 6) *'Udon Deer' (Capture Level 23) *'Adult' (Capture Level 25) *'Impact Mole' (Capture Level 38) *'Barbecue Buffalo' (Capture Level 45) *'Scarlet Devil' (Capture Level 47) *'Elders' (Capture Level 51) *'Glazedwar-hog' (Capture Level 56) *'Horn Blade' (Capture Level 60) *'Simaestus' (Capture Level 75) *'Hannya Panda' (Capture Level 80) *'Drunk Island Variety' (Capture level 82) *'Ursa Slicer' (Capture Level 90) *'Dire Tiger' (Capture Level 320) *'White Demon' (Capture Level 478) *'Tyrant Lupiuro' (Capture Level 6,012) *'Sidhe' (Capture Level 6,021) Fish Beasts *'Drill Fish' (Capture Level 51) *'Pristim' (Capture Level 95) Bird Beasts *'Picante Eagle'(Capture Level 43) *'King Hell'(Capture Level 478) Reptile Beasts *'Cola Turtle' (Capture Level 80) *'King Ouroboros' (Capture Level 465) *'Master Earth' (Capture Level 593) Insect Beasts *'Fly Jacker' (Capture Level 74) *'King Meta-Beetle' (Capture Level 6,010) Mollusk Beasts *'Fruit Clam' (Capture Level 5) Crustacean Beasts *'Guerrilla Crab' (Capture Level 34) Worm Beasts Plant Beasts Demon Beasts *'Daemon Luna' (Capture Level 100) *'Chimera Beast' (Capture Level 1,040) Dragon Beasts *'Blizzard Dragon' (Capture Level 78) *'Colossal Dragon' (Capture Level 560) *'Leviathan Dragon' (Capture Level 600) *'Kartus' (Capture Level 6,021) *'Corona Emperor' (Capture Level 6,080) *'Imperial Kur' (Capture Level 6,090) Hybrid Beasts Amphibian Beasts *'Jupiter Hyla' (Capture Level 6,035) Worm Beasts Cnidarian Beasts Other Ingredients Fruit and Plants *'Gore Orange' (Capture Level 1) *'Okashii Tree' (Capture Level 1) *'Chocolate Cup Plant' (Capture Level 2) *'Mono-Apple' (Capture Level 4) *'Chili Tamarind' (Capture Level 5) *'Jewel Rice' (Capture Level 10) *'Lasagna Tree' (Capture Level 13) *'Grotto Melon' (Capture Level 20) *'Rainbow Tree' (Capture Level 69) *'Dry Cocoa Wheat' (Capture Level 91) *'Fraga Strawberry' (Capture Level 99) Vegetables *'Pickle Fur' (Capture Level 3) *'Frothy Peas' (Capture Level 32) *'Grand Salad' (Capture Level 47) Drink and Soup *'Bubble Water' (Capture Level 12) *'Fire Drink' (Capture Level 30) *'Rock River Soup' (Capture Level 32) *'Sagittarius Soup' (Capture Level 74) Seasonings *'Lemonstone' (Capture Level 15) *'Crystal Salt' (Capture Level 30) Baked Goods *'Pumcake' (Capture Level 2) *'Cupcano' (Capture Level 60) Others *'Pizza Tree' (Capture Level 39) *'Shell Turtle' (Capture Level 69) *'Carat Spaghetti' (Capture Level 91) Category:Term Category:Human World Category:Gourmet World Category:Canon to Fanon